


60 миль в час

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, Foot Fetish, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: На Кроули нет нижнего белья. Его кожа светится в лучах полуденного солнца, а россыпи веснушек — как величайшая драгоценность.Ты берёшь в руки его ступню и целуешь изящную лодыжку.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	60 миль в час

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от второго лица.

_You can take me to an island, ride across the stormy sea.  
We can worship pagan idols, there together you and me.  
Why don’t you run over there and rescue me?  
We can drive down in your car.  
Why don’t we both take a ride and turn that key?  
We’ll drive at 60 miles an hour._  
New Order, «60 miles an hour».

Конец света больше не грозит миру. Гавриил и Вельзевул зализывают нанесённые гордости раны. Вы в безопасности. Вы в безопасности впервые за шесть тысяч лет, и эта мысль пьянит сильнее вина.

С твоих губ срывается смешок. Кроули приподнимает брови. Через несколько секунд он непривычно мягко улыбается тебе и отпивает из белой чашки с карикатурным красным цветком. Вы сидите в кондитерской, где подают неприлично маленькие пирожные, и пьёте чай. Новое открытие: Кроули терпеть не может кофе. Свободной рукой он еле слышно отбивает по столу ритм, в котором смутно угадывается «We Will Rock You».

Ты накрываешь его ладонь своей, и мир замирает.

Конечно, вы и раньше, выражаясь поэтически, соприкасались рукавами. Были и рукопожатия, и поцелуи в щёку, когда люди приветствовали такими целомудренными поцелуями друзей и знакомых. Мимолётное прикосновение, и ничего больше.

Кроули считает: ты не стремишься до него дотронуться, потому что он демон, а ты ангел. Тебе хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно, потому что Кроули далёк от истины, как никогда. Вот она, твоя тайна: ты знаешь — если ты прикоснёшься к нему по-настоящему, то не сможешь остановиться. Поэтому ты складывал на коленях руки и старался сидеть напротив, не рядом. Но сейчас, когда все «нельзя» превратились в «можно», ты не собираешься сдерживаться.

Кроули застывает с чашкой у рта. Напрягается, вздрагивает и лишь мучительную минуту спустя расслабляется и переплетает ваши пальцы. Ты не принимаешь это на свой счёт. Ты помнишь Ад: грязные липкие стены, толпы демонов в узких проходах. Теперь тебя не удивляет царящий в квартире Кроули минимализм. Кроме того, он ждал тебя шесть тысяч лет, и ты готов дать ему столько же, чтобы он понял: вы принадлежите друг другу и ты не планируешь расставаться с ним ни на секунду (разве что он сам попросит; всем иногда требуется пространство и время). Отныне спешить никуда не нужно.

Когда ты целуешь Кроули в первый раз, он застывает ледяной скульптурой. Ты продолжаешь нежно и невесомо касаться, и внутри становится жарко, когда он отвечает на поцелуй.

Ты не говоришь ему, что любишь. Кроули пока не готов это услышать, поверить в невероятную правду. Ты просто обнимаешь его, держишь за руку и наслаждаешься румянцем, расцветающим на острых скулах, и улыбкой в уголках тонких губ. 

Ты помнишь, что Кроули — никогда, ни с кем, ни разу. Ещё в Эдемском саду он проводит грань между соблазнением и искушением.

— Моя задача — подтолкнуть. Участвовать самому было бы жульничеством, ангел. А я честный демон.

Кроули и правда честный. Когда дело не касается поездки в Эдинбург.

Ты тянешься через стол, трёшься носом о нос. Эскимосский поцелуй.

— Пойдём к тебе, — просишь ты. — Пожалуйста.

Кроули молча кивает. Ты не отпускаешь его руку до двери квартиры в Мэйфейре. 

Странно. В тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмом ты сказал ему, что он слишком быстрый. Сейчас именно ты разгоняешься до шестидесяти миль в час. Ты надеешься: если Кроули захочет притормозить, он скажет тебе об этом.

В спальне светло. Кроули не задёргивает шторы. Угольные ресницы дрожат, губы припухли от поцелуев. Ты чувствуешь, как в груди неповоротливым камнем ворочается сердце. Иногда ты задаёшься вопросом, как люди живут с этим загадочным органом. Сердце кажется очень тяжёлым, и оно почти постоянно болит.

— Ангел, — выдыхает Кроули, когда ты снимаешь с него рубашку и расстёгиваешь неправдоподобно узкие джинсы.

— Ты красивый, — произносишь ты и, щелчком избавляясь от собственной одежды, опрокидываешь его на чёрные простыни из хлопка.

На Кроули нет нижнего белья. Его кожа светится в лучах полуденного солнца, а россыпи веснушек — как величайшая драгоценность.

Ты берёшь в руки его ступню и целуешь изящную лодыжку.

— Походка твоя невозможная…

Кроули вздрагивает всем телом. Прикрывает глаза рукой. Ты касаешься губами колена, возвращаешься к заворожившей тебя лодыжке. Ты знаешь: Кроули ходит вразвалку, качая бёдрами, исключительно потому, что он — змея и по-другому ходить не умеет. У змей нет рук. И ног. Сейчас они, слава… кому-нибудь, есть, и ты целуешь вторую лодыжку, проводишь языком по щиколотке, массируешь местечко между пяткой и пальцами. Ты не подозревал, что там может быть эрогенная зона, но доказательства налицо: Кроули выгибается и стонет. Зажимает ладонью рот.

— Всё в порядке, мой дорогой, — успокаиваешь ты. — Ты прекрасен.

Кроули опускает руку на простыни и крепко зажмуривается. Дышит рвано и часто. Ты снова целуешь его ступню. Кожа под твоими губами удивительно мягкая. Беззащитная.

«Я с тобой, — думаешь ты. — Не бойся меня, пожалуйста».

Ты видишь осколки нимба, шрамы там, где были тысячи глаз, и неугасимую волю к жизни. Ты хочешь согреть Кроули своим теплом. Твоё пламя не причинит ему вреда Он твой, а ты — его, ты носил его тело в Аду, а он твоё — на Небесах, и ты стремишься быть ещё ближе, ещё глубже.

Ты не перестаёшь покрывать поцелуями его длинные, худые ноги и ощущаешь, как на другом плане бытия переплетаются, врастают друг в друга ваши сущности.

Кроули стонет в голос. Он на краю. Человеческое тело — чудесный инструмент, ему нужно лишь немного помочь. А у тебя, кажется, появился фетиш.

Ты ласково прикусываешь кожу на его лодыжке, а потом вытягиваешься во весь рост и повторяешь то же самое с его шеей.

— Ангел, ангел, ангел…

— Тише, — шепчешь ты. — Я здесь.

Член у Кроули тоже красивый. Тебе есть с чем сравнивать. И нет, тебе не стыдно, что в том клубе для джентльменов ты не только танцевал гавот, но и познавал удовольствия плоти. Кроули — единственный, кого ты любишь со всем пылом нерастраченного чувства, и теперь ты многому можешь его научить.

В следующий раз ты не ограничишься лодыжками. Возьмёшь в рот пахнущие лавандой пальцы с аккуратным педикюром и проверишь, сможет ли Кроули кончить прямо так, без дополнительной стимуляции. Сейчас его слишком сильно трясёт, ресницы мокрые, губы искусаны, а взгляд кричит: «Эмоциональная перегрузка, система работает на пределе возможностей».

Поэтому ты сжимаешь его член, ласкаешь так, как понравилось бы тебе самому, и говоришь:

— Ты мой, слышишь?

И кажется, Кроули накрывает оргазмом от одних этих слов. Он шипит и выплескивается тебе в руку, и ты его держишь — тут, в спальне, и на другом плане бытия — и не торопишься отпускать.

После ты осторожно вытираешь его полотенцем и закутываешь в одеяло.

— Ты… не… — бессвязно бормочет Кроули.

Ты опускаешь взгляд. Да, ты всё ещё возбуждён, кожу приятно покалывает, и, пожалуй, тебе это даже нравится.

— У нас вся ночь впереди. 

Кроули хрипло смеётся. Он засыпает, приложив ухо к твоей груди.

Твоё сердце бьётся громко, неровно, оно по-прежнему тяжёлый и неповоротливый камень, но впервые за долгие годы оно наполнено не болью, а предвкушением.


End file.
